Alone
by life-in-a-tree-house
Summary: Tonight's the meteor shower and Sakura and her friends are heading to the park to get a better view of it. They notice that if they want a good view of it all, they'll have to sit on a tree branch. Sakura must sit alone, or will she? Full summary inside!


_**DISCLAIMER**_**: I don't own anything but my story's plot.**

_**Summary: **__Tonight's the meteor shower and Sakura and her friends are heading to the park to get a better view of it. Once they all arrive, they notice that if they want a good view of it all, they'll have to sit on a tree branch. Seeing all of her friends sit with their dates, Sakura realizes that she'll have to sit alone. But after meeting a certain boy, will she after all?_

Wow, I'm suddenly coming up with ideas left and right. I have no idea if that's a good or bad thing. I got this idea when I was watching the lunar eclipse on Dec. 21st. Who saw it? I did. EPIC! =D But this story is supposed to be total fluff, so if you don't like fluff then I suggest you leave. ^^ Anyway, hope you like the story. In my head, it was complete fluff and it was supposed to be so cute and romantic and everything. I know I'm not going to get it how I want it to be, but at least I tried. And besides, I should take advantage of all the ideas I'm getting, this is rare for me. I normally NEVER plan ahead; I just write what pops into my head. _This Horrible and Painful Thing I Call My Life_ is mostly on what came to me. =P I hope you enjoy the story!

**Edited 1/15/2012**

* * *

_Alone_

* * *

"Come on, Sakura-chan! The meteor shower's going to start in a bit!"

I sighed in frustration. "I'm coming, Naruto! Jeez, not everyone has stamina like you!"

Naruto only smiled. I rolled my eyes, but kept walking. What Naruto said was true, the meteor shower was tonight. Everyone decided to meet in the park to get a better view. Not all of them, but some of them would be there, with their dates.

After a little bit, Naruto and I had arrived at the park and searched for everyone else. Naruto was standing on a little hill, while I was doing my best to catch up with him. When I had reached him, he was shaking his head in disappointment.

"You're so slow, Sakura-chan! I bet we're already missing it!"

My eye twitched. "No, I bet we got here _too__ early_."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you rushed over here, that's why! You know it's not supposed to start for another half an hour," I yelled, looking at my phone for the time.

"...Oh, my bad," Naruto gave a nervous laugh.

I rolled my eyes and walked past him. He soon followed and, after a few minutes of searching, we were finally able to find everyone.

"Finally, you guys! We thought you two had gotten lost," Ino yelled, waving to us.

"Yeah, what took so long," Tenten asked, turning to face us from where she was sitting with the others.

"Ask Sakura-chan," Naruto said with a smirk on his face.

They looked over at me.

"Whatever, let's just go sit down so we don't miss anything." I rolled my eyes, walking over to Ino.

When I reached her, she scooted over to give me some room.

"Thanks."

"No problem, but you know, we might have to climb the trees, they're sort of getting in the way."

I looked up at the sky and saw that Ino was right. We'd be able to get a better view if we climbed the trees.

"This is the best spot we could find." Tenten shrugged.

I sighed. These sort of things always happened.

I stood up. "Fine, lets climb the trees; I bet we'll get a better view, but these tree branches will probably only hold two people max."

I look around to see who was here. I saw Tenten, Ino, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru, Temari, and Sai.

"Okay, let's climb up before we miss everything," I sighed, pointing to a tree.

They all nodded, meeting up with their dates so they could sit together.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, I'll sit with you," Naruto called out to me.

I looked over at Naruto to see a sad looking Hinata behind him.

When he reached me, I whispered, "Why don't you sit with Hinata? I bet she'd like it."

He blinked at me, obviously confused.

I turned him so that he was facing the way he came and pushed him over to Hinata. He bumped into her and she blushed. He gave a nervous smile and looked back at me. I smiled and gave him a thumb up. He nodded with determination in his blue eyes. I saw him ask Hinata something, and after seeing her blush deeply and her eyes widen, I knew he had succeeded in asking her. She slowly nodded and Naruto smiled once again. He grabbed her hand and led her to a tree. I smiled at a job well done.

"Aw, Sakura's playing matchmaker, again." Ino smiled.

I rolled my eyes. "Hey, Naruto isn't the brightest in those sort of topics and, well, Hinata's too nervous to do anything with him around."

"I guess that's true, but you should trying to find a man of yourself," Ino suggested.

I shrugged. "I know I just gotta wait for him."

She rolled her eyes. "_Right_."

"Just go with Sai already, I know you're just dying to go cuddle with him."

She stuck her tongue out at me, but smiled none the less and walked over to Sai. I look over at everyone else to see that most of them were already sitting on their branch. That's when I noticed I would be sitting alone. Oh well, it couldn't be helped.

I looked around for a sturdy looking tree. I found one, but it was a little away from everyone. I tried to climb it, but failed completely. I sighed in frustration and tried again, showing the same results as before.

"Damn tree," I mumbled.

"You need help," I heard someone ask.

I looked over my shoulder and saw the hottest guy I'd probably ever see in my whole life.

"No, I'm fine. I can climb up on my own, thank you." I turned back to the tree, determined.

"Oh really?" I could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

He may be hot, but he sounded like an ass. I frowned and climbed up.

I surprised myself when I was succeeding. Then my foot slipped and I felt myself falling. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the heavy pain that awaited me, but I never did feel it. Opening my eyes again, I saw that I was looking up at the trees, but it didn't feel like I was on the ground.

"That was a close one. But no wonder you couldn't climb the tree, you weigh a ton."

I looked to my side and saw the same guy carrying me... bridal style. Nice.

"Okay, you can let me down now," I said, ignoring his insult.

"Nah, I'm good."

I furrowed my eyebrows a bit. "Look, I just want to watch the meteor shower that should be starting any minute, so if you'd be kind enough as to let me go, I'd be real grateful."

"Oh, why didn't you say so," he asked, a look of understanding in his eyes as he nodded.

I waited for him to set me down, but instead, he walked away from the tree and everyone else.

"H-hey, what are you doing? Where are you taking me? Oh my God, you're not going to rape me, are you? 'Cause if you are, I'll scream and-"

"I'm not going to rape you. I'm taking you to a spot where you should be able to get a clearer view of the sky."

"... Really, you promise?"

"Yeah, I promise."

"Oh, um, okay then."

We stayed silent for a while. I wasn't even sure why I trusted this guy, and he probably _was_ a rapist. Even his _hair_ looked suspicious! Nobody has a chicken's ass as a hair style! That's when I realized I didn't even know his _name_.

"Hey, what's your name," I asked, looking up at him as he had yet to put me down.

"What's your name?"

"I asked first."

"Well, I guess you won't know my name."

My eyes narrowed. He _so_ didn't want to play this game with me; it'd just end with me embarrassing him.

"Fine," I started, crossing my arms, "I guess I'll just call you Chicken-Butt."

He suddenly stopped. I looked up at him to see a pissed off expression replacing his blank one from earlier.

"Don't call me that." His eye twitched.

"What? You mean Chicken-Butt?"

"Yes, that."

"Nah, I'm good."

"Fine, I'll just call you Forehead." He said nonchalantly as he continued to walk.

"Go ahead, I'm used to it."

"All right, Forehead, we're here." he shook his head a bit as he stopped.

I looked at where we were and noticed we were surrounded by sakura trees. I guess I was so caught up in our conversation I didn't notice.

"Are we still at the same park," I asked.

"Yeah, not many people come to this park, so not many know this place exists."

Well, I guess we never _do_ come to this park. That explains why they couldn't find this place, then.

"I'm putting you down now," Sasuke said, interrupting my thoughts.

I felt my feet meet the ground as he sat me down.

"This way," he called, walking ahead of me.

"We still need to walk more," I asked as I caught up with him.

"Yeah, I just got tired of carrying you. You weigh a lot."

"Okay, last time I ignored that, this time is different! I do _not_ weigh so much! Just like your hair, you're an ass!"

I expected him to get mad, but he only chuckled.

"Sure, whatever you say, Forehead."

I rolled my eyes, but followed. The more we walked, the more sakura trees seemed to be appearing. After a few minutes of walking in silence, we approached a giant sakura tree. I stopped to stare at it in awe. It was beautiful!

"Whoa..."

"It's pretty big, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but that's not it, it's totally beautiful." I didn't take my eyes off of it.

"Yeah, it is."

"Are we sitting on that," I asked, looking up at him.

He nodded and looked back at the tree. I smiled.

"Come on," He walked toward the giant sakura tree.

I followed him, excited to get a full view of the meteor shower. When we got to the sakura tree, I stopped. How was I going to climb this? If I couldn't climb the normal sized trees, how was I going to climb this one?

He turned around. "I know what you're thinking, but this tree should be easy to climb."

I wasn't convinced. Rolling his eyes, he walked towards me and picked me up again.

"Dude, what is with you and randomly carrying me?"

"Do you want to see the meteor shower or not," he asked.

"Fine, go ahead," I sighed after thinking it over.

Helping me up the tree, I did my best to climb up. Every time I slipped, he was there to help me. I was grateful; I wasn't expecting he would be doing this for me. After a few minutes of climbing, slipping, and praying I wouldn't die, we finally made it to the top branch. The view was amazing. I looked up at the night sky to see a clear view of the stars.

"I can't wait for it to start!"

"Calm yourself. If you don't, you'll end up falling." He rolled his eyes.

I stuck my tongue out at him, not caring what he said anymore. All I wanted to do was watch the meteor shower. I looked back at the night sky and waited. Suddenly, I felt my phone buzz. I took it out and saw I had gotten a text from Ino.

_Where are you? The meteor shower is about to start!_

After reading Ino's message, I texted her back to let her know where I was.

_I'm with this one guy. It's kind of hard to explain, but I'm fine._

_Ooh~, really? Who is he? Is he hot? Tell me!_

I couldn't help but sigh at Ino's questions.

_Ino, do you want to watch the meteor shower or what? I'll tell you later!_

She didn't text back after that and I couldn't be gladder.

"It should be starting any minute now."

I looked over at Chicken-Butt. "Yeah, I can't wait."

Turning back at the sky, I thought I saw something. Blinking, I concentrated and waited. I saw it again, a quick flash of light shooting across the sky. My eyes widened as I smiled.

"It's starting!"

"Shh! You're yelling in my ear!"

I watched the meteor shower in awe. It was the first time I had seen one and I was so happy. The only thing that was weird about this was that I was sitting with a total stranger. But I wasn't about to complain.

* * *

After a while of watching the meteor shower, it seemed to be over.

"Aw…" I didn't want it to end.

"I guess it's over, we should climb down before we fall," Chicken-Butt said, carefully climbing down the sakura tree.

"Um, forget something," I asked, gesturing to myself.

Why was he leaving? He forced me up here, so he was getting me down!

"Oh, please, you can get down on your own."

Sighing in frustration, I carefully climbed down the sakura tree. I amazed myself when I didn't slip or fall. I guess I really _could _do it on my own. When I was near the bottom of the tree, my foot slipped off the bark. I tried to grab on to something, but it was too late. Hoping I wouldn't get hurt too badly, I closed my eyes, once again that night, and awaited the pain. But, again like last time, it never came. Opening my eyes, I saw Chicken-Butt holding me.

"Forget what I said; don't climb a tree ever again. You'll kill yourself."

"Hey, I made it most of the way!"

Rolling his eyes, he set me down on the ground. I felt my phone buzz again. Taking it out of my pocket, I saw I had gotten another text from Ino.

_So, where are you two? I wanna see this guy!_

Sighing, I put my phone away.

I turned to Chicken-Butt and asked, "Hey, my friend wants to meet you. Is it okay if we go see her?"

I saw slight confusion in his eyes. "I don't even know why; just take me to where I was originally going to see the meteor shower, okay?"

Shrugging, he walked away and I followed.

* * *

When we got there, everyone was of the tree branches, talking. Chicken-Butt stopped as I went and got Ino.

"What's up," I asked.

"_He's_ the one? He's totally hot," Ino practically squealed, pointing to Chicken-Butt.

Rolling my eyes, I grabbed Ino's hand and walked to him. He looked at us, a bored expression on his face.

"Chicken-Butt, this is Ino. Ino, this is Chicken-Butt."

His eye began to twitch again as Ino looked at me in confusion.

"I already told you, Forehead, that's not my name."

"And you think my name is Forehead?"

"Obviously, just look at it, I bet it could be labeled as a-"

"O-Okay, you two, let's not start a fist fight." Ino stammered, feeling obviously confused and a bit awkward.

"Forehead started it."

"And you're the one that continued it! Why don't you stop acting like a child?"

Ino sighed, "Okay, well, everyone's heading home. So I'll see you, okay?"

I looked at my phone for the time. It was almost twelve.

"Oh, okay."

"Want me to get Naruto? I'm sure he'll walk you home if you want," Ino asked.

I looked over at Naruto to see he was talking to Hinata, they both looked happy.

"Nah," I refused the offer, shaking my head. "I'll walk home by myself."

"No, I'll walk you home. You might kill yourself walking home. I mean, you can't even climb a tree." Chicken-Butt sighed, shaking his head.

"Hey, that sakura tree was huge!"

Ino laughed. "All right, see you then"

She turned and ran over to Sai. After, everyone started to leave the park.

Sighing, I followed them out of the park, "My house is this way."

* * *

Walking down the road to my house, I looked over at Chicken-Butt. I don't know, but something seemed different, like he was up to something.

Sensing my stare, he looked at me. "What?"

"Nothing, can't I look around," I answered, looking away from him.

"Fine, whatever you say, Forehead."

Ignoring my new apparent nickname, I kept walking until I was standing in front of my house.

Turning to him, I said, "Well, thanks for walking me home. Be careful not to get raped on the way back to your house!"

I laughed and walked up my driveway to my porch.

"Wait."

I turned around and saw Chicken-Butt walking to me. I more than a bit confused.

"Yeah, what is it?"

When he approached me, he looked me straight in the eye.

"Um..." What was he doing?

He smirked before leaning forward and whispered in my ear, "I never got your name."

I stiffened. What was with him all of a sudden?

"W-well, I already told you that I wouldn't tell you my name unless you told me yours." Why was I stuttering? Man, was I confused.

Playfully rolling his eyes, he answered, "Uchiha Sasuke."

Narrowing my eyes a bit, I said, "Haruno Sakura."

His smirk grew bigger. He through a sideways glance over to me and I looked back at him. I was more than a little suspicious of his sudden actions.

And then, he suddenly leaned in closer and kissed me. Full on lip to lip. I could feel my cheeks burn as my eyes widened considerably

As he pulled away he chuckled and said, "I'll see you later, my cherry blossom."

And with that, he walked away. Still a bit dazed by what happened, I walked inside and pulled out my phone. Ino would want to hear this.

* * *

That SaiIno thing was all for you, Kasi-chan! X3 Ah that was funny, wish I was there to see your reaction. ^^ But anyway, how did you guys like it? I was hoping it would be fluffy, I tried. =P I kind of like the ending. But I hope it was good enough! BYE! _-gaarafangirl14_


End file.
